


#Ehe für alle

by DieLadi



Category: Fewjar, Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Ehe Für Alle, Liebe, M/M, boyslove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Relationships: Jako / Marti, Jarti





	#Ehe für alle

Die beiden alten Männer sitzen zusammen an dem kleinen Tisch im Straßencafé. Die Bedienung stellt Milchcafé vor den beiden ab. Marti nimmt den ersten Schluck. Jako schmunzelt. Selbst nach all den Jahren noch mag er den Milchschaum über der Oberlippe seines Mannes. Er beugt sich zu ihm, nicht ganz einfach, na ja, so gelenkig ist man halt mit weit über siebzig nicht mehr, und küsst ihn dort, schleckt ihm den Schaum ab.

Niemanden im Café störts. Ein junges Paar in der Ecke hat das mitbekommen, die junge Frau strahlt über das ganze Gesicht und flüstert ihrem Freund zu: „Wie niedlich!“

Marti schmunzelt.

„Es ist so einfach geworden“, sagt er.

Jako nickt.

Sein Blick fällt auf einen Kalender an der Wand. 30. Juni 2067.

„Heute ist es fünfzig Jahre her“, sagt er.

Marti ist seinem Blick gefolgt. „Tatsächlich. Genau fünfzig Jahre.“

Sie nehmen noch einen Schluck aus ihren Tassen, sehen sich liebevoll an.

„Ich erinnere mich noch genau“, sagt Marti.

„Du warst in der Uni und ich zu Hause. Habe die ganze Zeit vor dem Life Ticker geklebt. Und als dann das Ergebnis der Abstimmung bekannt gegeben wurde, hab ich die Faust gen Himmel gereckt und laut „Ja!“ geschrien."

Er lächelt. Die Erinnerung tut gut.

„Und dann hab ich alles vorbereitet.“

„Ja“, sagt Jako. „Ich habe es damals auf Twitter verfolgt. Und da hat die Timeline sich überschlagen.“

„Twitter...?“ Marti überlegt einen Moment.

„Das war dieses Ding mit den 140 Zeichen langen Kurznachrichten, oder?“

„Ja Mann. Ich habe den ganzen Tag gegrinst. Kommilitonen, egal ob gay oder straigt, haben regelrecht gefeiert. Es war ein richtiger Regenbogentag. Aber Hallo.“

Sie lächeln sich an.

Marti nimmt die Brille von der Nase, putzt sie kurz mit einem weichen Tuch und setzt sie wieder auf.

„Ich habe mich so gefreut“, sagt er, „und dann bin ich wie ein Verrückter die Treppen runter, zu dem kleinen Laden.“

Die Erinnerung daran, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit Marti damals Treppen runter sausen konnte, überflutet Jako mit Wärme. Heute geht das nicht mehr. Sie wohnen ebenerdig, altengerecht. Aber Gott sei Dank haben sie immer noch ihre eigenen vier Wände. Aber das ist heutzutage normal. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Jugend, wo bei so etwas die Kosten das entscheidende Kriterium waren, spielt heutzutage die Würde des Menschen die wichtigste Rolle.

„Und auf dem Weg zurück in unser Haus hab ich diesen Automaten gesehen. Mit Kaugummi und Billigschmuck. Da hab ich mit ein paar ... wie hieß das damals ... da gab es ja noch so, ähm, Münzen ...“

„Cent“, ergänzt Jako.

„Ja, genau, mit so ein paar Cent hab ich also so einen Ring aus dem Ding gezogen. Aus billigstem Blech, mit nem bunten Glasstück als Stein drauf. Ich habe über alle Backen gegrinst. Und dann zurück in der Wohnung hab ich gekocht. Candle Light Dinner. Na ja, war ein bisschen unbeholfen, aber geschmeckt hat es, oder?“

Jako schmunzelt.

„Ich kam nach Hause, recht früh an diesem Tag. Hab die Wohnungstür aufgemacht, und es roch so gut. Und dann hast du mich regelrecht angesprungen. Mich geknuddelt und geküsst. Ich wusste sofort, warum du so happy warst und hab mir in dem Moment vorgenommen, dir in den nächsten Tagen einen Heiratsantrag zu machen.“

Marti freut sich nach all den Jahren immer noch.

„Aber ich war schneller. Als wir den Nachtisch verspeist hatten, Erdbeeren waren das mit Sahne, ich weiß es noch genau – jedenfalls bin ich dann aufgestanden, um den Tisch herum zu dir gekommen und vor dir auf die Knie gegangen. Und dann hab ich dich gefragt.“

Jako muss sich ein Tränchen aus dem Augenwinkel wischen.

„Ja, das war einer der schönsten Momente in meinem Leben. Du hast gefragt: ' Jakob Joiko, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, mein Mann zu werden?' Und dann hast du mir diesen Ring angesteckt. Und ich hab ja gesagt und dann dich zu mir hochgezogen und dich umarmt und geküsst.“

Jako zieht ein kleines Ledertäschchen aus der hinteren Hosentasche.

Er öffnet es – Fotos sind darin, und sein Ausweis – und zieht einen kleinen Gegenstand hervor.

Er hält ihn ins Licht der Sonne, und es zeigt sich, dass es ein Ring ist. Aus Blech. Mit einem winzigen Glasstück.

Es ist DER Ring.

„Du hast ihn noch?“

Marti strahlt.

„Klar, Mann!“

Diesmal beugt sich Marti zu Jako, um ihn zu küssen.

„Da waren wir also verlobt“, sagt Jako, „und haben das heftig gefeiert.“

„Ja“, sagt Marti. „Erst wir beide, in der Nacht, im Schlafzimmer...“ Er wird heute noch rot, wenn er an diese Nacht denkt. Und er hat inzwischen schon einiges erlebt, er und Jako waren immer fantasievoll. Aber diese Nacht ... Holy Moly!

„Und dann ein paar Wochen später mit Freunden und Familie. Meine Mama hat sich kaum eingekriegt vor Freude.“

Die beiden haben ihre Tassen leer getrunken.

Sie stehen auf und gehen.

Bezahlen? Bezahlen muss in diesem Land für Lebensmittel schon lange keiner mehr.

Sie gehen Hand in Hand. Jako auf seinen Stock gestützt.

Er führt Marti ein bisschen. Trotz aller modernen Medizin, das mit den Augen ist so ne Sache. Gut dass Jako noch so gut sieht.

Sie haben sich schon immer gegenseitig gestützt und geleitet im Leben, und jetzt im Alter tun sie es eben nicht mehr nur im übertragenen Sinne.

Die junge Bedienung schaut ihnen hinterher.

So ein niedliches Paar, diese beiden Alten.

Nachher, wenn sie nach Hause kommt, wird sie ihren beiden Mamas davon erzählen.


End file.
